Belnifore von Kael
BELNIFORE VON KAEL Magister des Hauses Molanwy aus der Kol'abaha Kay Eriya / Das Mittelland im Süden / Turmaras / Silberschein / Mutualis / Labor von Belnifore Ältester Sohn aus einem sehr exklusivem Magierhaus. Die Mutter war eine ambitionierte, rasch aufsteigende Magierin, die sich nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit der Gründerin Molanwy aus der Kol'abaha-Gesellschaft völlig zurückgezogen hat. Der Vater von Belnifore ist der legendäre Lonkham-Magus Maraborne. Im Haus Molanwy gilt Belnifore als angenehmer und sympathischer Diplomat, der von der Gründerin selber für das Mutualisprojekt vorgeschlagen wurde. Noch ist er ein politisch unbeschriebenes Blatt. Viele halten ihn für einen Lebemann, aber manche - es heisst die Gründerin zählt dazu - denken, dass sich ein großes Talent hinter dem charmanten Lächeln des jungen Magus verbirgt. Character Sheet Magister Belnifore von Kael Experience Points: 0 (Stand: Wi 4815) Date of Birth Age Nationality Race Size Confidence 7 March 4789 25 Turmaras, Kallis Human 1.72m 3 Characteristics Int Per Str Sta Pre Com Dex Qui +2 +1 -1 0 +2 +1 0 0 Virtues and Flaws Virtues Flaws Molanwy Magic (Gentle Gift, Ceremonial Magician) Close Family Ties (Minor) Gentle Gift (Major) Dark Secret: Legendary Parents (Major) Privileged Upbringing (Minor) Heir: von Kael (Minor) Protection: Protective Father (Minor) Weakness: Pretty Women (Minor) Venus' Blessing (Minor) Abilities Stand: Winter 4813/14 Ability Speciality Score Exp Area Lore Turmaras 2 (10) Artes Liberales - 3 - Charm Women 2 (10) Etiquette Nobles 2 2 Finesse - 2 - Guile White Lies 1 - Intrigue Alliances 2 2 Kol'abaha Lore Politics 3 (25) Language (Aisylian) - 5 - Language (Kornacham) Wizard Lingo 3 18 Language (Kryenen) Occult Lingo 4 - Language (Old Asylian) - 4 - Language (Sindarin) Dialect of Silberschein 2 - Lonquam Lore History 1 - Medicine Human Anatomy 1 - Molanwy Magic Studies and Labworks 7 (35) Philosophiae - 3 4 Ride Long Distance Travel 2 (10) Single Weapon Longsword 2 - Swim Diving 1 - Teaching Molanwy Magic 2 (10) Personality Traits Personality Trait Score Reputation Score Fine Mannered +2 Ambitious (House Molanwy) +1 Combat Statistics and Wounds Combat Statistics Weapon Initiative Total Attack Total Defense Total Damage Total Soak Total Fists 0 0 0 -1 0 Knife 0 +1 0 +1 0 Longsword +2 +6 +3 +5 0 Wounds none Decreptitude and Warpings Decreptitude Score Warping Score 0 0 Effects of Aging Effects of Warping none yet none yet Grimoire Base Casting Total Lab Total 15 (Mutualis: 20) 9 (Mutualis: 14) Anima - Magic Soul Score (Magic Might) 3 Area of Expertise Similarity Bonus Travel and Portals +15 Spells and Rituals Lvl. 35 | Circle of the Jounty Traveller :Magieform: Grand Ritual :Tradition: Molanwy-Horuanisch :Spellqualität: (ReCo) R: Touch/Eye, D: Moment, T: Circle :Dauer: 1h 30min :Mastery Level: 2 :Casting Total: 24 (2x Grand Ritual Mastery) :Foci: Mythischer Zirkel aus Stein, ausgegossen mit arkanem Zinn (+6) Horuanisches Ritual, dass durch Molanwy-Kommentare der Defigatores ergänzt und leichter verständlich gemacht wurde. Es ist, aufgrund der Relevanz für die Schule der Defigatores, frisch kopiert und in sehr gutem Zustand. Mit dem beschriebenen Ritual lassen sich Zirkel konstruieren, die arkane Konnexi zueinander darstellen. Nach einem langen Ritual kann der Magus alles, was sich in einem der Zirkel befindet, in einen anderen Zirkel teleportieren (stress roll, finess roll/diff. 7). Die Symbole des Zirkels müssen (idealerweise in Stein oder Metall) eingelassen werden und mit rituell präpariertem Metall ausgegossen werden, wobei das Metall aus demselben präparierten Guss sein muss um einen Arkanen Konnex zu ermöglichen. Lvl. 75 | Grand Circle of a Moment's Travel :Magieform: Grand Ritual :Tradition: Molanwy-Horuanisch :Spellqualität: (ReTe) R: Arcane, D: Moment, T: Circle :Dauer: 3h 30min :Mastery Level: 8 :Casting Total: 69 (8x Grand Ritual Mastery) :Foci: Mythischer Zirkel aus Stein, ausgegossen mit arkanem Silber und Gold(+7) Das Ritual ist ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis innerhalb des Hauses Molanwy und der Schule der Defigatores. Es handelt sich um verloren geglaubtes Wissen horuanischer Magier, das das Erstellen von Torsystemen ermöglicht. Im Rahmen des Rituals wird ein Zirkel konstruiert, der permanent zu einem zweiten gleichen Zirkel verknüpft ist, durch die Jeder mit passender Phrase nach Belieben reisen kann. Geschichte Lehrzeit Belnifore wurde 15 Jahre lang im Kol'abaha-Kloster Cryan ausgebildet. Seine Lehrmeisterinnen waren Narin, die Goldäugige, und Sharissa, die Feinspürige. Auch Mama Thesdis hat ihn bereits in Kindesjahren und auch später noch mit magischen Lektionen bereichert. Papa Maraborne seinerseits hat in Belnifore die Faszination an Horun entfacht. Die Lehrzeit in Cryan zählt zu den härtesten in der Kol'abaha, aber durch den natürlichen Charme und seinem Aussehen konnte es sich Belnifore immer wieder richten. Vielleicht waren es gerade diese Vorteile, die Narin dazu bewegten, einen Lehrling anzunehmen. Dies wurde als auffällig vermerkt, denn solange die Magi in Cryan denken können, weigerte sich Narin männliche Lehrlinge auszubilden, was nicht zuletzt an ihrer dunklen Natur liegt. Sagt man Narin doch nach, das Blut von Vampyren in ihren Adern zu haben. Und immer wieder verschwindet männliches Gesinde des Klosters nach einer verhängnisvollen Nacht mit dem schönen Succubus. Narin konzentrierte sich jedenfalls sehr darauf, Belnifore die Wichtigkeit der Diplomatie beizubringen. Sharissa wurde Belnifore von der großen Molanwy persönlich beigestellt, um ihn in den Geheimnissen der Logik zu schärfen (Artes Liberales). Die Familie von Kael Belnifore ist der älteste Spross von Maraborne und Thesdis von Kael. Seine Geschwister sind Tyrast (4790 geb., männl., studiert im Haus Sefirot/ Kol'abaha), Arane (4791 geb., weibl.) und Thornris (4792 geb., männl., will die Kriegerlaufbahn einschlagen und geht in die Lehre bei Bruder Solkanen, dem Ordensmeister der Kallisischen Fackelreiter). Verhältnis im Detail: *'Tyrast': ist Belnifore im Naturell recht ähnlich, wobei er - ähnlich wie Arane - recht besonnen ist und die kalmierende Art seiner Mutter geerbt hat. Er hat eine unerschöpfliche Geduld, was ihn für das exzentrische Haus Sefirot qualifiziert. Tyrast ist ein Bücherwurm, hat das Geheimniskrämen seines Vaters mitabbekommen und versteht sich mit der restlichen Familie sehr gut. Er ist Fremden gegenüber diplomatisch aber reserviert, hält sich Belnifore gegenüber, den er für zu weltlich hält, aber kein Blatt vor den Mund. Belnifore wiederum schätzt den Ratschlag seines Bruders sehr. Tyrast gilt als das magische Genie der Familie und verspricht grosses Potential für Haus Sefirot. *'Arane': ist eine ruhige und brave sowie angenehme, junge Dame, mit einer Heerschar an kallisischen Verehrern. Seit kürzerem wurde sie im Orden des Lonkham aufgenommen. *'Thornris': ist das schwarze Schaft und fällt aus dem Rahmen der Familie, da er zwar magisches Potential hat, aber sich seit jeher für das Handwerk des Kriegers fasziniert. Am meisten angetan haben es ihm die heroischen und edlen Ritter des Ordens der Kallisischen Fackelreiter. Magie interessiert ihn kaum, obwohl er durch seine Begabung und seine Anschauungen eine starke Magieresistenz zu entwickeln beginnt. Quasi ein mythischer Antimagier und zukünftiger Ritteranwärter. Category:Kay Eriya Category:Personen Category:Mutualis